Eternity doesn't mean forever
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: How long had he been wandering on earth? Too long and he had seen it change so many times. He'd seen his family get reincarnated, he had see friends getting reincarnated, but they didn't recognized him. He often avoided to let them meet him. Until one fateful day. The day that led him to once accept to be with those he had lost. Even if it was only for a day. So he thought.


**Yes I'm still alive. And back. With a one-shot. Have fun.**

* * *

It had been a long while since Marco last saw a reincarnation of his family. A family whom he missed more than anything, yet also feared to interact with. When he saw them around, he would usual leave the area, town or even country. The pain of seeing them die one by one was a never healed wound, despite his Devil's Fruit. How many times had he cursed said powers? Too many times to count.

This time he couldn't avoid meeting with the reincarnation of his brother. Marco had moved to town – accepting a job as HR manager in the _Gaming is for fun_ company – and within the first week his toilet was stopped and nothing he could do was helping. Over the many centuries – maybe it was a millennium by now? – he had a lot of different jobs and had many skills, but plumbing had never said him anything, so he hadn't really any experience with it.

So he had done what he needed to. Called a plumber, who turned out to be Fossa. Swallowing lightly, Marco led the man enter and led him to his bathroom. While Fossa worked in the bathroom, Marco made himself coffee and tried hard not to be affected by the fact that his late brother had been reincarnated and was now in his apartment. Marco couldn't let him feel that something was wrong.

"It works now, Mr. Fushio." Fossa came into the kitchen after an hour.

"Thank you, Mr. Newgate." Marco refrained from using his yoi and to show pain when saying Newgate.

"You're welcome. I'll send a bill to you through your mail." Fossa smiled.

Marco nodded and followed Fossa to the door. As soon as the door was closed, Marco went to make a note never to call that plumber company again. The city was fairly large, so the risk of running into Fossa was small and would the other even remember him? Probably not. Sighing relived at his plan, Marco made his way back to his laptop. Good thing he could work from home too, so he didn't miss a whole day of wrk, waiting for the plumber.

-x-

Weeks passed and Marco almost forgot that he had seen Fossa's reincarnation. That was until he one day at the grocery store saw not only one, but three familiar faces. Ace, Sabo and Luffy. Marco stopped dead in his track. The three was shopping, Luffy pushing the cart, probably so Sabo could keep him occupied, while Ace lied in the cart, asleep and snoring. He lied atop some of the groceries, so Marco assumed he had fallen asleep while shopping.

Quickly, before any of the two brothers saw him staring at them, he turned to study the bread shelf. Lucky he was actually in the need of bread. Grabbing his favorite, he went on with his shopping, while keeping an eye open for the three brothers. He could clearly hear them, as they weren't the quiets people on earth. However, he managed to avoid them and get all he needed.

As he rushed home, one thought did come to his mind. It was nice to finally see the three young adults all together. When he had met them in other lives, they had only been two together and in one life he saw Luffy standing at the graves of Sabo and Ace. That had been heartbreaking to Marco and left him depressed for decades. Actually, when he thought about it, he was still depressed. All these centuries he had lived and his heart was still broken. It was not that he had just giving up and not tried to find happiness, but he was only left with more pain. Like when he decided to live with a reincarnation of Haruta and Vista. Just three men sharing an apartment, while studying. For a short while he was happy and they kept having contact. Until he cut if off, seeing them age and he not. He didn't want to get the questions about how much cosmetic he had done. No, he couldn't explain why he still looked like he was around 30 years old, when they were in their mid-fifties.

-x-

As the months passed, Marco was slowly driving himself crazy and he was ready to quit his job and leave the country. He had met almost all of his 15 brothers. Only Jozu, Vista, Kingdew and Namur missed and then Whitebeard himself, but Marco knew they all also existed. A little research he did after he had seen Fossa, Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Izo, told him that Edward Newgate was a well-known figure years ago. He had been the main force in making a home for troublesome kids and over the years many had come and go, but only 15 had been adopted by him. Marco was the only one missing in that family now and it actually pained him.

After finding out, he had seen most of his brothers, but also others from his original life. Shanks, Benn, Rayleigh, Luffy's crew and even some of the minks, though now they were humans. Actually there was no Fishmen, mermaids, mermen or minks. Not even the long-arm, long-leg, long-neck and Skypedians existed. The evolution had not been kind on them, along with wars and destructions.

The Devil's Fruits didn't even exist either. Marco was the only one possessing the power of a fruit. The only thing that could kill him was drowning or by sea stones. The latter didn't exist any longer – besides a necklace and bracelet Marco possessed – and dying by drowning never appealed to him. So far he had been saved when he was close to drowning. Destiny had something in mind for him, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

This frustrated him and he needed a drink. As it was Friday and he had the weekends off, he decided to go out for a drink. Just somewhere random place, where he could drown his memories with booze and music. Putting on the bracelet and a coat, he left his apartment. He wandered the streets and found a bar with life music. That should do it.

Entering he found that there were no recognizable faces and he sighed in relief. He went to the bar counter, found a free space, as most where sitting at the tables, and sat down. Ordering the strongest booze they had, Marco let his thoughts wander. Old and forgotten memories surfaced and he drowned the drink, ordering a new one. He was so lost in his mind that he didn't notice the new group of people entering. All he heard was the music and the chatter.

It was first when the laughter reached his ears and mind, he stopped his hand from going completely to his mouth with his fifth drink. That laughter was too familiar and it felt like he was getting stabbed. His eyes moved to look at the mirror behind the counter and truly enough, there he was. Thatch. Along with Ace, Haruta and Izo. The foursome that once was five. It was too much to bear for Marco and he quickly paid his tab and rushed back home.

With a racing heart, he locked the door behind him and took of the bracelet. The effect of the booze quickly vanished, leaving him feel physical perfect. His heart on the other hand … It ached worse than everything. He needed to get out of this city and fast. So with a clear head, he went to search for jobs elsewhere, preferably in another country. Marco had the means and had experience to do so.

-x-

He was still stuck in the city for a while and as much of it he spent at home. However, he had sometimes needed to go to his workplace. This was one of these days where he had to be physical there. The hours passed and as lunch came, he went to the bathroom, as to avoid the delivery boy, who came with their food. Sabo was a reliable and punctual boy, Thatch had really found a good employee in him, even if it was just a part time job, while he took a break from his studies. It was Thatch's restaurant that provided the lunch for his company.

Marco came back, once Sabo had gone and ate his lunch. Then he worked some more, before called it a day, as it was 4 pm. It was a nice and a little warm spring day, so Marco decided to walk home, using the small park as a shortcut. He enjoyed being out, having missed it, even if he was still afraid to run into some of his former family. Why he was afraid, he didn't know. I wasn't as if they remembered him, right? So far he knew you didn't know anything about your former lives. Was it the pain it caused him to see them that scared him? Feared his soul would be torn apart, until he was nothing but a shell anymore? Probably.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see the dog coming running to him, so he was caught off guard, as it tackled him. Falling unto his rear, he blinked confused to what happened, but his thoughts were interrupted by the licking. The dog was happily licking his face, as if he was an old friend. Chuckling, Marco tried to make the dog stop. He froze when he heard voices call out for the dog.

"Stefan. Down boy."

The dog stopped licking him, but remained on his lap. Marco looked at the dog and surely enough, it was Stefan reincarnated. Marco felt the tears sting in his eyes. He hadn't seen the dog been reincarnated before now. He looked up, when he heard footsteps stopping not far from him and two people being out of breath. In front of him stood Haruta and Thatch, both trying to catch their breath.

"Sor..ry … He … just … ran and … I wasn't … prepared … So I lost … his leash … For such a … small dog … he's strong." Haruta panted heavily.

Stefan jumped down and Marco rose, dusting off his pants. Luckily the ground was dry.

"It's fine, I wasn't hurt." He said, offering a soft smile, biting the yoi down.

Thatch grinned brightly to him. "Let's make it up to you. Tea at our home. I doubt Stefan wants us to come along. He's already fond of you."

Marco looked down at the dog, who was rubbing his side at him. "Seems so."

Haruta chuckled. "Just for tea. I'm sure Oyaji can hold him home, when you leave."

Marco was still looking at Stefan, nodding absently. Therefor he didn't see the gaze Thatch gave Haruta. The two males communicated in silence, before Haruta broke it again, looking back at Marco.

"It's not far and it's the least we can do."

Again Marco nodded and followed them, as they walked. Stefan walked closely to him and for once Marco decided to enjoy a day with his old family. Just this one time. He needed just a little piece of heaven again. Then he could leave, knowing they were alright. That they truly were together and happy. He would like to see it with his own eyes. This was why he didn't resist all too much, as he was led to their home.

It wasn't as impressive as he had thought it would be, but it had its charm and it was clearly a home where people lived and where happiness clearly was to be seen. He let a fond smile graze his lips for a brief second, as he saw the name of the house. Moby Dick. Then his eyes widened. If the house was named this, did this mean that someone remembered? Or was Whitebeard just fond of the story? Marco couldn't shake off the feeling that something didn't add up here.

Still he followed them inside and was led to the living room. Ace lied sprawled on the couch, the TV running a rewind of a game with the text: You lose. It seemed that the freckled teen had been playing and then fallen asleep. This antic was so familiar and Marco had to stop himself from shaking his head, as saying how typical. After all, he wasn't supposed to know them.

"Have a seat. I'll bring tea soon." Thatch grinned, pointing at a chair.

Marco smiled lightly and sat down, letting his eyes wander around. Even if Whitebeard – or rather Edward Newgate – was a wealthy man, he didn't go extravagant on anything. No expensive furniture, the TV was pretty standard, the paintings on the walls where all painted by his son Izo and then there were pictures. Marco studied them, feeling a pang of hurt, guilt and jealousy. He should have been there too. He belonged there, but he couldn't, because he would just lose them all again.

"Oyaji tends to go overboard with the pictures, but it tells us he cares."

Haruta brought Marco out of his thoughts and the latter smiled. "It does clearly say that. You have a warm and caring home."

"We do." Haruta smiled proudly and happily.

Ace jolted up, startling Marco a little. The freckled male rubbed his eyes and yawned, before restarting the game. He hadn't noticed that they had a guest and Haruta snickered under his breath. Marco shrugged, not really offended. After all, it was Haruta and Thatch that had invited him home. Ace had no obligation to entertain him.

"MUFFINS." Ace paused the game and sprinted towards the kitchen, from where you could hear Thatch's voice shout at the other.

Marco snickered, while Haruta giggled. To the Phoenix it seemed as nothing had changed in their personality at all. That was nice, but mostly to see they were doing well and were happy. Now he could leave the country with good conscience. What mattered the most to him, was that his family was alright.

"I see we have a guest."

Whitebeard's deep voice sounded just as warm as always. Haruta smiled brightly to his adopted father, while Marco rose from his seat, about to introduce himself. However, he was cut by Thatch behind Whitebeard.

"Yup. Guess who found him. Stefan of all." The cook grinned and as if he was summoned, Stefan came running into the living room and would have knocked Marco back onto the chair, if he hadn't been prepared.

"Gurarara. I wouldn't say Stefan was the first. Fossa did tell me that the last brother was in town." Whitebeard looked at Marco with a gleam in his eyes.

Marco frowned his eyebrows in confusion. What did Whitebeard mean with those words? They couldn't possible know who he was, could they? No, reincarnated people didn't know of their past. Marco firmly believed in it. Or else Haruta and Vista would have said something all these decades ago.

"Aw you confuse him, Oyaji. Let's have some tea and muffins first. Before Ace has finished his." Thatch placed the tray down and poured tea to Marco.

It was green tea and Thatch added some milk into it, just as Marco usual liked it. Marco didn't know what to say or do. Was it unconscious that Thatch served tea as he had done all those centuries ago? Or did they really remember now?

"Never thought you could break Marco. Seemed we did so." Haruta commented and that brought Marco out of his trance.

"Excuse me, but I don't recall telling you my name."

Haruta laughed, while Thatch snickered and Whitebeard smiled amused. Marco didn't get the joke. What was going on here?

"Come on bro. I know it's been a looooooooooong time since we all lived in the same period of time, but you couldn't have forgotten us." Thatch looked deadpanned at him.

"…" Marco was lost for words.

"Drink, son. I'll explain." Whitebeard smiled and Marco obeyed. "We've been waiting for you, knowing you wandered around alone in the world. Haruta and Vista told me you lived with them, but treated them as strangers at first and slowly opened up, just as much as you could without revealing your powers. Yes, we all remember all of our former lives. Every single time. Yet you slipped through our fingers whenever we wanted to be your family again."

Marco swallowed the tea. Had he truly been wrong? He tried to remember if there had been clues, but he didn't think there had been some. Sure, Haruta and Vista had been interested in his past and if he believed in life after death or reincarnation, but that was questions that anyone could have asked him. He hadn't picked up that they were fretting him out. If it was what they had done.

"We feared you over the centuries had forgotten about us and that was why you were like a stranger to us and treated us that way too. We didn't want to push you. Maybe you had even decided to not live with us, scared to be left alone again. However, Marco, you were never alone. We were always there for you. All you had to do was look." Haruta smiled.

Marco shook his head, tears stinging in his eyes. So they knew and had known all along the way. Haruta was right. Marco wasn't alone, not as he had thought. They always came back to him. Always there to be with him and help him kill the loneliness. He just had been too stubborn to understand, too stubborn to see it.

"In the end, you'll die. You'll age and then die and nothing I can do will change that fact, yoi." Marco couldn't bear the thought that they would still die on him.

"My son. That is true and maybe it's your time to accept that death is a natural part of life. Remember, we'll always get reincarnated at some point." Whitebeard spoke softly.

"Yeah and it's not like you're the only one seeing those you love die before you. We all experience it." Thatch added, trying to make Marco understand that he wasn't alone in any ways.

Marco bit his lip, trying to fight against their logic, but he couldn't. The walls he had built up around him were slowly crumbling. Maybe it was because it had a lot of cracks, gotten it over the years or maybe because he just couldn't bear keeping it up in front of his family. They knew him and still cared for him. He looked at Whitebeard, who sat there, smiling softly and knowingly.

It was the last punch, before the wall fell completely. Seeing his long lost father was being so accepting, even after all he had done over the centuries, was enough for Marco to leave the chair and into the embrace of Whitebeard. The old man was prepared, having seen it in Marco's eyes and so had his arms opened and held Marco tight.

Soft sobs left Marco's lips, as he trembled lightly into the embrace. "I … home …" For once Marco couldn't from a sentence, as all he had longed for in centuries, was within his grasp.

"It's okay, son. Welcome home." Whitebeard smiled happily, tears of happiness stinging in his ears.

Haruta and Thatch grinned happily to each other and high fived. Finally their family was whole once more. This called for a huge celebration. Haruta texted Izo and Thatch went into the kitchen to tell Ace – who once more had fallen asleep – and to start preparation for the food for the party.

As Marco calmed down, he felt it. His body changed. No longer could he feel the Phoenix inside of him and he instinctively knew that it had only waited for him to find his home once more. The era of the Devil's Fruit was long over, but the Phoenix had hold on, until its bearer was ready to let go. Marco was now ready to let go, ready to live with his family and more so, ready to accept that with life came death.

* * *

 **Don't hate me for the sadness at the beginning. Just that now Marco was in the new chapter, I thought this story would be good to share with you. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
